I Dreamed a Dream
by Winterhell
Summary: Diziam que Jon Snow pretendia usurpar o poder dos Stark no Norte utilizando a guerra contra os Caminhantes Brancos como desculpa. O Sul ainda não sentia os impactos. Os sonhos de Jon eram mais perturbadores do que intrigas sulistas. Arya sempre estava neles, e de um jeito... Perturbador.
1. I Dreamed That Love Would Never Die

Acordou em um susto, levantando-se da cama para ver se Winterfell estava sendo atacada. Para o seu alívio, tudo continuava tranquilo e os vigias patrulhavam as muralhas. Jogou-se na cama novamente, percebendo que sua túnica de dormir estava manchada com um pouco de suor. Já não era a primeira vez que Jon se levantava no meio da madrugada com a impressão que estavam sendo atacados pelos Caminhantes Brancos, como se fosse uma emboscada. A guerra estava marcada nele, não havia muito o que fazer.

Era seu dever, e fardo, proteger o Norte daquela ameaça… e guardar o lugar dos Stark enquanto eles não conseguiam chegar até Winterfell. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para trazer todos de volta, ou melhor…

 _...os que sobraram._

Ouviu falar outro dia que Sansa estava junto com Tyrion Lannister, aquele que conheceu na Muralha há vários anos, em intrigas da corte. Ainda não acreditavam nas cartas que Jon mandava, provavelmente era ridicularizado por falar de 'supertições'. A maioria achava que ele queria usurpar o lugar dos Stark, e a menoria de fato achava que ele estava louco. Jon não os conhecia pessoalmente, mas se sentia no dever de protegê-los.

A vida tinha dessas coisas. Era injustiça por todos os lados e não havia nada que o bastardo poderia fazer para mudar isto. Tudo que Jon podia fazer, já havia feito. Reuniu os nortenhos, fez uma aliança com o povo livre, se tornou os líder deles… enquanto os nortenhos de fato esperavam um Stark aparecer. Como puderam ver, descobriram Rickon… mas o menino não durou nem uma semana. Jon sequer pôde aproveitar da companhia do meio-irmão, nem tinha o visto vivo. O Norte sofreu o primeiro ataque grandioso dos Caminhantes Brancos naquela noite, levando o herdeiro de Winterfell para a morte rapidamente. O lobo foi junto, tentando protegê-lo. Era difícil para Jon ver que cada dia que passava, mais a tensão entre o povo livre e os nortenhos se agravava.

 _São ambos teimosos e de pavio curto._

A única coisa que os unia era o desejo de sobreviver ao Inverno. Pelo menos para alguma coisa aquela merda tinha que servir. Sansa, que havia estado em Wintefell apenas uma vez depois de ir ao Sul, defendia os interesses no Norte no Pequeno Conselho na Fortaleza Vermelha. Tudo que Jon pedia, a meia-irmã dava um jeito de conseguir, mas não que isso os tinham lhe aproximado. Necessidade é necessidade, então qualquer ação era válida. Mas Jon também acreditava que tinha sorte, mesmo com todos apontando o dedo nas suas costas falando que estava ficando doido ou queria usurpar o trono dos Stark.

Daenerys Targaryen acreditava em suas cartas, nos casos que ficava sabendo por meio de Sansa e nas ocorrências que seus informantes lhe mandavam a respeito do Norte. Ele não era estúpido, sabia que aquela mulher tinha colocado vários espiões dentre seus homens… mas não era exatamente o plano de Jon descobri-los. Enquanto tivesse o apoio de uma Stark, um Lannister e uma Targaryen, ninguém ficaria contra suas atitudes.

 _Mesmo com Correrio chiando toda vez que preciso da cooperação deles._

Ainda não entendia como as pessoas não viam a gravidade da situação. Algumas sim, outras não. A maioria das pessoas que ficavam contra seus argumentos eram justamente aquelas que não sabiam o quanto o Inverno podia ser cruel: Tyrell, Martell e Blackfyre. O rapaz Blackfyre surgiu como uma farsa que logo foi descoberta, mas mesmo assim não tinha perdido o apoio de Dorne e das Terras da Tempestade.

 _Ter a Companhia Dourada do seu lado ajuda qualquer um._

Tudo que Jon podia fazer era esperar mantimentos, armas e homens. Ouro não adiantaria de nada, mas Obsidiana sim. E disso, Pedra do Dragão tem de sobra.

Não aguentando ficar na cama por muito tempo, ele se levantou e lavou o rosto na bacia de madeira que jazia em cima de uma mesinha de carvalho. Era perturbador ocupar o aposento principal de Winterfell, praticamente os olhos de Lady Catelyn brilhavam de ódio toda vez que o rapaz fechava os olhos.

Suspirou exausto, precisava de uma mulher. Queria sentir seu membro dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer até que ele se esquecesse dos problemas ao seu redor. Não soube como esse pensamento o levou para a parte mais problemática de seus sentimentos.

 _Arya._

Aonde ela estava?

Jon havia sido informado anteriormente que viram uma menina idêntica à ela embarcando em um navio para Bravos, mas infelizmente ele não tinha disponibilidade e mobilidade para ir até lá, procurando-a porta por porta. Tinha responsabilidades, deveres e uma vida desonrada por abdicar da Patrulha da Noite e ainda ser absolvido pela Rainha.

 _Serviços prestados à Coroa._

Ele olhou através do vidro da janela, percebendo que os homens tinham limpado muito da neve que caíra há algumas horas. Tinham sempre que manter as estradas abertas e bem iluminadas. Mas novamente seus pensamentos voltaram para sua irmãzinha rebelde. Não entendia como esses sentimentos apareciam nas piores horas, era como se pensar nela fosse uma fuga de todos os seus problemas.

E também não acreditava que ela pudesse estar morta.

 _Lobas não morrem facilmente._

De vez em quando sonhava com uma menina que parecia ser ela, como se fosse uma versão mais velha. Acordava sempre com um pesado sentimento de culpa pois o sonho não era lá dos mais respeitosos. Muito pelo contrário, sonhar que está tirando o vestido de Arya soava mais prazeroso do que bizarro, e dessa vez Jon não queria que aquilo acontecesse de novo. Ainda sentia os olhos cinzentos observando-o surpresos, mas não negando o seu toque. Não sabia aonde estavam, mas sabia muito bem como retirar as roupas dela. Desamarrar os laços, abrir o espartilho, retirar Agulha da cintura. Ela o deixava fazer tudo que ele pudesse naquele sonho. O longo cabelo escuro caía em cascata pelas costas nuas, volumoso e levemente ondulado.

Alisava a pele alva da menina calmamente, sentindo-a quente diante do seu toque. Todos os sonhos sempre tinham um lugar para que eles pudessem deitar, e em todos estes sonhos Jon começava cheirando o pescoço dela. O cheiro adentrava suas narinas e deixava seu membro enrijecido, pulsando dentro de suas vestes. Era tudo tão real que ele sempre acordava inquieto, ansiando pelo toque de uma mulher. Nunca foi de pedir prostitutas, mas nessas horas não tinha como resolver sozinho.

Os seios eram médios, se ajustavam direitinho em suas mãos, com mamilos rosados e pálidos. Exalavam castidade. Arya era virgem em todos os seus sonhos, e em todos estes sonhos…

Jon fechou os olhos, enraivecido consigo mesmo.

 _...eu a penetro._

Era sempre assim. Um prazer imenso no sonho, uma culpa massacrante acordado. Suas nádegas macias, as coxas alvas como a neve e suas partes íntimas rosadas como seus mamilos. Ela gemia enquanto ele a chupava, acariciando-o e mexendo em seus cabelos.

Jon respirou fundo. Era ridículo aquilo tudo.

 _Pior quer parece ser tão real._

Mas era um dia importante e ele precisava estar bem descansado para fazer aquela patrulha com o povo livre. Suspeitavam que os Caminhantes Brancos estariam mais perto de Winterfell do que eles poderiam supôr, então Jon necessitava estar saudável e centrado.

Foi atrás de Sam, precisava conversar com alguém…

 _...mas apenas o básico._

Ninguém poderia saber daquilo, além de vergonhoso, ele mesmo não admitia toda aquela situação.

Mais tarde, em um acampamento ao redor de Winterfell, dentro da Mata dos Lobos, Jon deitou em sua cama de armar com as costas doendo. Não tardou e o sono logo o levou.

Não deu outra.

Acordou com o membro duro e a mente perturbada.

 _Eu devo estar enlouquecendo._

Talvez os sulistas tivessem razão.

(…)

Esfregava o chão da Casa do Preto e Branco com o sangue fervendo de raiva. _Raiva não, fúria!_ Afinal, por qual motivo estaria sendo rebaixada em seu treinamento para uma mera criada de templo? Fazia muito tempo que não saía para alguma missão, todas elas direcionadas para os homens. Podia ser a única mulher ativa na organização dos Homens Sem Rosto, mas tudo foi ladeira abaixo depois que o seu sangue desceu.

\- A menina tem raiva – comentou o sacerdote se aproximando de onde Arya estava ajoelhada, torcendo o pano de chão como se fosse o pescoço de um deles – Devo perguntar por quê?

Deu uma rápida olhada no homem antes de mergulhar o pano na bacia de madeira descorada.

\- Para com isso, sei que é você, Jaqen – resmungou de péssimo humor. Suas mãos estavam vermelhas, era pior do que treinar com uma adaga barata que se compra em feiras de contrabandistas – Você sabe muito bem o porquê de eu estar tão enfurecida.

Jaqen ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso.

\- A menina não tem disciplina, - começou lentamente – a menina não sabe o seu lugar no mundo. Mulheres dão à luz, homens apagam essa luz. Não acha contraditório a menina cobiçar o papel de um homem?

Arya suspirou, aquilo não era justificativa.

\- Sou boa em matar, parece que é a única coisa que sei fazer bem – respondeu levantando-se dali, jogando o pano de chão dentro da bacia – Nem me venha com essa idéia sem noção de me jogar em um bordel!

\- Mas isso é o que as mulheres dessa organização fazem – explicou Jaqen pela milésima vez nos últimos dias – Nada melhor do que uma mulher para descobrir os segredos de um homem. Deveria pensar muito bem neste tipo de atuação, irá lhe dar mais conforto.

\- Não estou interessada em conforto! - bufou impaciente.

Mas Jaqen abriu um sorriso tranquilo.

\- Sua vingança não faz mais sentido, faz? - perguntou astuto, sabendo que era essa o principal questionamento da menina a respeito de sua vida – Descobriu que alguns irmãos estão mortos, outros estão vivos. Arya Stark de Winterfell nunca desapareceu. Outro motivo para estar lavando este chão.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto desse assunto – falou séria pois tudo que conseguia pensar eram nos rumores que Jon poderia se casar com Sansa para usurpar Winterfell dos Stark. _Ele nunca faria isso._ Ela não sabia qual era pior: a perspectiva de vê-lo como um usurpador ou se casar e ter filhos com Sansa. Era doloroso para o coração da menina – Já deixei de ser Arya Stark de Winterfell.

\- Não é isso que parece – comentou Jaqen – Mas ao contrário da menina, eu gosto bastante deste assunto em particular. A irmã de Arya Stark de Winterfell é casada com o principal conselheiro da Rainha dos dragões. Devo enumerar os feitos do seu querido _irmãozinho?_

Odiava quando Jaqen fazia aquele tipo de provocação. Ela jogou o pano de chão na cara dele, que desviou no último momento.

\- Não coloque meus irmãos no meio disso! - avisou-o agressivamente – Minha família não é da conta de vocês!

Jaqen fez uma expressão de prazer bem típica dele.

\- Olha aí, a Arya Stark de Winterfell falando – provocou, mas ele ficou sério em seguida – A menina floresceu. Não tem mais utilidade como assassina de campo, precisa achar outro caminho para cumprir as missões designadas. Tem três escolhas: seja aprendiz de Pérola Negra e suas damas de companhia, volte para sua casa ou cade-se com este humilde homem. É uma linda menina, daqui um ano estará pronta para a colheita. Não é segredo que eu te desejo.

 _Não é mesmo._

Mas na cabeça dela não tinha espaço para Jaqen. Os sonhos com Jon dominavam toda a sua estrutura, deixando-o desnorteada toda vez que acordava no meio da noite. Ficava toda molhada entre as pernas, restando apenas a alternativa de se tocar. Certa noite, Jaqen adentrou seus aposentos e ali estava ela, tendo orgasmos com os pensamentos lá em Winterfell. Era extremamente vergonhoso, mas Arya vivia muito de seus instintos. Era difícil negá-los.

Nunca foi boa em resistir às tentações.

 _Se estou excitada, por que não me tocar?_

Então procurava ignorar o óbvio pois Jon estava longe o suficiente… e por esse motivo que ela receava sair de Bravos. Teria que procurá-lo e lá, não saberia o que fazer.

\- Eu não te desejo – falou por fim – Não te quero.

Jaqen deu de ombros.

\- Então a menina só tem mais duas opções – disse como se nada tivesse o atingido, e provavelmente ele nem sentiu decepção. _Até parece que esses homens tem sentimentos…_ \- Uma opção foi descartada, então só restou uma. Vá embora, Arya Stark de Winterfell.

O coração dela bateu acelerado. Era o que ela gostaria de fazer, mas sempre travava nesses momentos. Antes não tinha para onde ir, agora já tem. _Mas antes eu não tinha esses conflitos estúpidos_. Agora ela infelizmente já possuía. Se os sonhos surgissem uma vez a cada quinze dias, estava até tranquilo (talvez), mas ficavam cada vez mais frequentes. Antes apareciam uma vez por semana, depois três vezes, agora quase todos os dias Jon surgia completamente nu diante de si. Só de lembrar, Arya arrepiava.

 _E o sangue de donzela escorre toda vez…_

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Quem disse que eles irão acreditar em mim? - perguntou na defensiva – Para eles, eu estou morta. Podem achar que eu seja uma…

\- ...cópia? - completou Jaqen sorrindo – Não, sua personalidade te entrega. Outro motivo para ser um fracasso na Casa do Preto e Branco.

 _Ele precisa destacar isso todas as vezes?_

\- Então… - ela parou para pensar seriamente naquela idéia - ...ok. Supondo que eu vá embora, como irei aparecer nos portões de Winterfell? Seria algo como "Olá, Jon. Cheguei aqui agora e… quanto tempo!"? Não, isso não soa muito bem.

\- Não soa bem, de fato – concordou o homem sem rosto, assentindo – Interessante sua escolha de ir até Winterfell primeiro. Algum motivo em especial?

Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não enche! - exclamou dando-lhe as costas – Eu vou embora, mas preciso ficar aqui por mais algum tempo.

 _Tenho uma idéia._

A Casa do Preto e Branco funcionaria mais como um local-base. Assim faria suas coisas enquanto trocava todo o seu dinheiro de Bravos para o ouro westerosi. Não era pouco. Havia acumulado muita coisa com o passar dos anos.

 _A maioria roubada._

Jon sequer poderia saber daquilo. Iria tomar xingo até a sua outra vida.

 _O homem mais honrado do Norte._

Era o que diziam em Essos. Arya sorriu quando adentrou seus aposentos, tinha certeza que aquilo era verdade. Ele não a rejeitaria independente do que fizera, mas aqueles sonhos eram perturbadores. Então, diante de todos os seus conflitos, resolveu pegar um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro.

 _Seria sua única tentativa._

Talvez não.

Mesmo com a problemática em sua mente, Arya queria ver o seu irmãozinho primeiro. Depois pensaria em Sansa, já sabendo que as intrigas da Fortaleza Vermelha estavam enraizadas na irmã. Disso, a menina queria ficar longe, e qual o melhor lugar do mundo para se esconder?

 _Winterfell._

Ninguém quer se deparar com criaturas assassinas sobrenaturais.

 _Eu acho._

(…)

Ficou um mês morando em acampamentos ao redor do Norte, monitorando algumas partes e reconquistando outros territórios no Norte. Não era fácil, mas aos poucos Jon conseguia organizar melhor seus pensamentos a respeito de como os Caminhantes Brancos agiam em batalha. Agora que tinham a Obsidiana, tudo ficara mais simples… ou um pouco. Tinha perdido mais do povo livre do que os nortenhos, estes possuíam uma preparação para guerra formal e estudos de estratégia. Esse era o problema.

 _O que devia ser uma solução, é um problema._

Jon parecia estar sendo colocado contra a própria Muralha, que caíra há dois anos no litoral oeste, relativamente acima de Winterfell. Muita distância entre esses pontos, sim, mas a mesma direção. Uma das únicas vantagens de se ter o povo livre era que conseguiam sobreviver em qualquer circunstãncia. De todas as formas, os atritos continuavam.

A única coisa que o consolava era não ter tempo para pensar naqueles sonhos perturbadores. Cada vez mais ficava mais intenso, Arya sentando em cima de si e fazendo tantas coisas que o próprio Jon se via envergonhado apenas de lembrar. Os orgasmos eram tão reais que quando acordava, precisava 'extravasar'. Logo notou que as prostitutas não o satisfazia como nos sonhos, então não teve muito jeito.

Se masturbava até não restar uma só gota de sua semente.

 _Assim não gero bastardos em ninguém._

Balançou a cabeça ao lembrar de que, no término de todos os sonhos, gozava dentro dela até escorrer semente por suas coxas. Adentrando as muralhas de Winterfell, ao mesmo tempo que era aclamado pela multidão que montou uma cidade ao redor da fortaleza, ele se deu conta do quanto estava exausto.

 _Matei demais, dormi de menos._

Deu seu cavalo para o cavalariço enquanto Fantasma corria para o Bosque Sagrado, o seu local favorito. _Ou melhor, o seu território conquistado_. O lobo-gigante devia ter mijado em tudo aquilo. Respirou fundo antes de entrar dentro do castelo, seguindo os corredores até os aposentos do seu melhor amigo e Meistre de Winterfell.

Bateu na porta duas vezes antes de abrir, encontrando Goiva se vestindo rapidamente enquanto o honorável e respeitoso meistre subia as calças. Jon fechou os olhos para a cena, mas não saiu do seu lugar.

\- Desculpa, Vossa Graça – falou Goiva baixinho, chamando-o por algo que ele não era… mas para o povo livre, era o líder, o que consequentemente correspondia ao 'rei'. Ele já havia se cansado de corrigi-la – Estávamos apenas… estudando.

\- Ah, é? - Jon ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando o melhor amigo da cor de um tomate – Bom saber que está tão empenhada assim, Goiva.

A mulher ruborizou levemente e saiu dos aposentos aos pulinhos, um sorriso satisfeito estava praticamente pregado em sua face. Gostava de ver o quanto os dois se davam bem, proporcionando felicidade ao seu amigo, mas…

\- Tudo tem hora e lugar, Sam – chamou-lhe a atenção seriamente, mas rindo por dentro. O respeitoso meistre terminou de ajeitar suas vestes, sorrindo sem jeito – Quem procurou?

O amigo abriu um sorriso tão satisfeito que Jon soltou um meio sorriso.

\- Eu – respondeu orgulhoso de si – Estou assumindo meu… err… lugar na relação. Quero que ela me respeite como homem, Jon.

 _Randyll Tarly era um merda._

Ele havia conhecido o homem em Correrio, que não acreditou quando viu o papel de Sam ao lado do Protetor do Norte.

 _Subestimou o filho a vida inteira e ainda deixou o coitado com problemas de relacionamento._

Não que a vida de Jon fosse lá muito diferente, mas pelo menos tinha mais senso de decisão em suas coisas.

\- Ok, vamos deixar isso de lado – começou Jon sentando-se em uma das poltronas de frente para a do amigo – Quero que mande uma mensagem para Lorde Tyrion sobre o que ele me perguntou a respeito da contabilidade do Norte.

\- Estamos bem? - perguntou Sam olhando cauteloso.

\- Não muito – respondeu Jon coçando a nuca – Espero que entendam o quanto é difícil gerenciar um território tão vasto com dois povos opostos se confrontando diariamente, junto com uma ameaça sobrenatural que vem das Terras do Sempre Inverno. Espera, esqueci de dizer que ainda sou um bastardo e as pessoas acham que estou usurpando o lugar dos verdadeiros Stark?

Sam riu do jeito que Jon contava os fatores negativos de tudo aquilo. Era o único jeito de enfrentar toda aquela merda de frente, então aquilo aliviava a tensão de certa forma. Por mais preocupado que ele estava com toda a situação, não permitia que as pessoas ao seu redor se sentissem amedrontadas pelas incertezas do Inverno. Entre tantos pensamentos, um corvo bateu na janelinha do aposento.

 _Um corvo bem atípico._

Era menor do que a maioria, e só existiam corvos desse jeito em Essos. Ele se lembrava muito de quando correspondia com o Banco de Ferro de Bravos antes de a dívida ter sido colocada no nome da Coroa. Sam correu para a janelinha, abrindo-a.

\- Corvo braavosi, hein? - comentou Sam sorrindo curioso – Conhece alguém de lá, Jon?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não que eu me lembre.

\- Quando estive lá, tive muito azar e muita sorte – comentou Sam dando de ombros – Seja lá o que tiver nessa carta, o selo é… negro. Bem, não tem nenhuma indicativa de onde vem. Definitivamente não é do Banco de Ferro e nem de outra organização, é apenas uma carta normal. Quer que eu abra e leia em voz alta?

Poderia pegar a carta pra si e ler em silêncio, mas sentia-se tão exausto que apenas assentiu enquanto se acomodava melhor na poltrona. Precisava urgentemente de um banho para lavar toda aquela dor e frio de seus músculos, e, quem sabe, uma boa noite de sono sem aqueles sonhos… perturbadores.

" _Olá, Jon. Pensei muito bem antes de fazer qualquer contato até ter certeza do que eu queria, então espero que esse corvo tenha acertado o caminho. Me disseram que as nevascas no Norte estão pesadas e eu não sei realmente como é isso já que vivi o Verão em Winterfell...",_ Jon abriu os olhos imediatamente, seu coração começou a bater acelerado, _"...Eu lhe devo desculpas por não ter entrado em contato antes, confesso que meu medo é que você não acredite que eu sou sua irmãzinha, e sim uma aproveitadora que quer se salvar nesse Inverno...",_ ele não aguentou mais. Sam o observava com cautela enquanto agarrava aquela carta das mãos dele, trêmulo e com o ar preso em seus pulmões.

Então leu em silêncio o resto daquela carta.

" _...Estou em Bravos mas não tenho como me locomover até Winterfell caso eu chegue em Porto Branco. Teria que depender de muita gente e não quero criar alarde, apenas quero voltar para casa. Por favor, me escreva caso esteja disposto a me esperar em Porto Branco ou até mesmo… vir até Bravos para me buscar. Sei que é pedir demais, Jon… sei de tudo que está acontecendo por aí, também sei que provavelmente está exausto. E que também achará que pode ser uma armadilha de seja lá quem for. Estou morando de favor em um templo, o endereço está logo abaixo. Da sua irmãzinha, Arya Stark."_

Jon engoliu em seco enquanto Sam o analisava com cuidado. Procurava respirar calmamente, puxando e soltando o ar para que não explodisse internamente. _Ela está viva_. Mas do outro lado do Mar Estreito.

 _O que ela está fazendo lá?!_

Sem pensar muito bem, afinal realmente poderia ser uma armadilha, rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou um recado rápido. Entregou para Sam ajustar no pobre corvo, que infelizmente precisava de um descanso.

\- O pobre pássaro precisa de repouso, Jon – avisou ao amigo – Está frio lá fora, será pior se ele morrer.

Os pensamentos do Protetor do Norte estavam tão longe que nem a velocidade de um dragão poderia alcançá-los. Tudo que Jon pensava era em pegar sua irmãzinha de volta e colocá-la debaixo de sua asa para que ninguém nunca mais a tire de perto de si. A protegeria a todo custo desta vez, ao custo da própria vida dele se for possível.

Determinado, Jon respirou fundo para conter a ansiedade.

\- Quanto tempo? - perguntou exaltado, gerando estranheza em Sam – Sam?

\- Não sei, o pássaro percorreu uma distância que nem era para ele ter sobrevivido – respondeu dando de ombros – Teríamos que esperar alguns dias, deixá-lo capaz de voltar para Bravos já que nossos corvos normais não ultrapassam o Mar Estreito.

 _A não ser que Arya também tenha um talento Stark bem peculiar._

Um pássaro normal nunca seria tão certeiro assim.

Era só um palpite, mas Jon sempre era bom em sua intuição. E ela dizia apenas uma coisa.

\- Sam, cuide de Winterfell enquanto eu estiver longe – falou dando as costas para o amigo, saindo do aposento – Deixarei o Norte sob os cuidados de Tormund, os Umber, Manderly e Mance. Me dê um mês, ou talvez dois, e eu estarei de volta. Fantasma irá comigo pois preciso dele para farejar algo bem peculiar em… Bravos.

\- Mas… mas… - Sam tentava falar mas era visível que as palavras embolavam em sua língua. Pobre Sam, havia sido pego de surpresa dessa vez – Jon! O que eu falo para eles quando perguntarem de você?

\- A verdade – respondeu voltando o olhar para o amigo, sorrindo como há muito tempo não o fazia – Fale que fui até Bravos verificar uma informação sobre Lady Arya Stark. Mande uma carta para Lady Sansa e Lady Stoneheart falando o mesmo. Sei que ninguém questionará meus motivos.

 _Todos querem um Stark em Winterfell._

E mesmo com todos aqueles sonhos perturbadores, a imagem da menina rebelde com os cabelos embaraçados veio em sua mente. Quebrou seus votos para ir atrás de uma Arya falsa, e quebraria todos os eles novamente para ir atrás de uma Arya que prometia ser a verdadeira mas que estava do outro lado do Mar Estreito.

 _É hora de trazê-la de volta, irmãzinha._

Jon se sentia tão feliz que descartou completamente a possibilidade de ser uma armadilha, afinal, a letra dela continuava horrorosa e cheia de garranchos.

Capítulo Dois


	2. Shadows in the Dark

\- Já faz algum tempo – comentou Jaqen observando a menina varrer os degraus da entrada do templo.

Carrancuda, Arya Stark não precisava que ele ficasse lembrando a ausência de uma resposta. Mordeu o lábio inferior para ter que ficar quieta pois dependia da bondade do homem em duas coisas fatídicas.

 _Dispensa da organização. Abrigo._

Sabia que ele fazia algo que não poderia, pois ela havia sido um experimento fracassado e que, portanto, teria que dever sua vida à manutenção do templo. Arya queria saber a razão de Jaqen preferir liberá-la ao invés de mantê-la ali, o que fazia com que ela se perguntasse o quão intrínseco os jogos da Casa do Preto e Branco eram. Não era segredo que eles se infiltram em qualquer lugar, principalmente no jogo dos tronos alheios.

 _O que Jaqen teria a ganhar ao me liberar deste lugar?_

\- A menina está pensativa – comentou ele novamente – O que será que Arya Stark de Winterfell está pensando?

 _Arya Stark de Winterfell._

É óbvio que era um instrumento político. O único deles.

\- Arya Stark de Winterfell está pensando que nada disso é da sua conta – respondeu de mau humor – Não está tendo nenhuma reunião secreta no templo, não?

\- Os homens estão em campo – respondeu Jaqen dando de ombros – Tem um que está convivendo com a Lady Lannister.

Arya arregalou os olhos em choque.

\- Não sabia que as missões estavam ligadas à Fortaleza Vermelha – comentou encarando-o – O que estão fazendo lá? Ou melhor… quem os contratou para estarem lá?

Jaqen sorriu de lado. No fundo, dava para perceber que o homem nutria um afeto muito profundo pela menina. Era bem claro que Arya já estaria morta se não fosse aquele sentimento tão problemático.

 _Infelizmente não posso retribuir._

A vida tinha disso.

 _Parece que a gente nunca tem o que deseja._

\- Um dos piratas – respondeu Jaqen – Lembra dele?

Assentiu de imediato.

 _Euron Greyjoy._

Não era exatamente um desconhecido por aquelas bandas.

\- Terceira vez que ele encomenda uma investigação – falou Arya impressionada – O que ele colocou como pagamento?

\- Um lugar no Pequeno Conselho – respondeu simplesmente, como se Jaqen estivesse falando do tempo ou até mesmo do magnífico nascer do sol em frente a Casa do Preto e Branco – Interessante como as coisas funcionam em Westeros, não é?

Arya não tinha idéia de como aquilo chegou a acontecer.

 _O que eles estão pensando?!_

\- Acho que não ficarei tão chocada se for você o escolhido para ficar lá jogando com aquelas pessoas – apontou Arya, largando a vassoura no chão e sentando-se nos degraus – A única coisa que me pergunto é se isso tem a ver com minha liberação dos serviços da Casa do Preto e Branco.

E aí que Jaqen lhe lançou o olhar que lhe era tão característico. Uma espécie de mistério com algo de origem cômica que Arya sinceramente não saberia se serviria para outra pessoa. Era quase como se ele estivesse zombando de todos.

\- Não é meu dever lhe informar, mas farei esse favor por todos esses anos de convivência – começou Jaqen inesperadamente, voltando seus olhos penetrantes para a menina – Sua irmã está brincando com fogo. Tyrion Lannister sabe se proteger, mas será que sabe proteger a esposa? Ambos sabemos que eles preferem ficar juntos para manter o jogo.

Arya assentiu pensativa. Sabia aonde Jaqen queria chegar.

\- Nada vai acontecer comigo, não se preocupe – sorriu para ele, que lançou outro de outro – Eu mato quem se aproximar de mim ou da minha família.

\- E Jon Snow irá te proteger, é claro – acrescentou o homem misteriosamente, fazendo a menina erguer uma sobrancelha – Estou surpreso que ainda não saiba que um navio chegou há algumas horas vindo de Porto Branco.

O coração dela praticamente parou de bater. Não estavam vindo navios dali por causa dos conflitos com os traficantes de escravos em alto mar. Não que fosse anormal, mas incomum naqueles tempos conturbados. Tentava controlar a frequência cardíaca com pouquíssima eficiência, mas pelo menos não demonstrava.

 _Se controle._

\- Quem disse que eu não estou sabendo disto? - revidou aparentando desinteresse, fazendo o sorriso do homem alargar ainda mais – O que é tão divertido assim, seu idiota?

Jaqen deu de ombros.

\- Então sabe que o navio trouxe um lobo-gigante com seu dono.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu disfarçar.

Sua respiração falhou por alguns instantes e todos os anos anteriores vieram de repente em seus pensamentos. Todas as vezes que sonhou com Jon, toda aquela putaria que acontecia em sua mente e as dificuldades que tinha para tudo aquilo acontecer. Arya sentia as famosas borboletas no estômago pois saberia se ele estaria como os seus sonhos e se ainda gostava dela.

 _Não, Jon é diferente._

Ele nunca a abandonaria.

Um sorriso satisfeito e alegre, tão diferente do habitual, brincou em seus lábios.

 _Jon veio até Bravos… por mim._

(…)

 _Nunca mais coloco Fantasma em um navio._

O lobo-gigante nunca havia lhe dado trabalho, muito pelo contrário, mas parecia que ele não lidava muito bem com alguns aromas. Muitos homens reclamaram da sutileza dos movimentos do animal, outros já falavam que não se sentiam seguros com o logo-gigante fazendo suas rondas. Jon não poderia culpá-los pois não estavam acostumados com o conto de terror que o Norte se tornou, eram homens de Porto Branco mas que sempre estavam a serviço em Essos ou Porto Real. Muitos responsáveis por parte dos alimentos que entram no Norte.

Mesmo que Jon soubesse de tudo aquilo, continuava aborrecido. A viagem tinha sido longa e sem muitas tempestades, o que surpreendeu o capitão. O mar ficava mais bravo quando se aproximaram de Bravos. Entendia porque chegar naquela Cidade Livre era complicado para quem não era braavosi. A neblina que cobria as mil ilhas conseguia disfarçar muito bem o lugar, e ele duvidava que um dragão localizaria algum esconderijo por ali. Um pântano no meio do mar, o melhor lugar para alguém se esconder.

 _Não é, irmãzinha?_

Fazia muito tempo que a viu.

 _Pelo menos na realidade._

Os sonhos não valiam porque não passavam de um momento perturbador com sensações muito… perturbadoras. Jon não negava que os orgasmos que sentia dentro dela eram muito melhores do que o da vida real, e nem que Arya era definitivamente gostosa naqueles sonhos. Mas eram sonhos. Poderia ser um reflexo esquisito dentro de si de algo que não conseguia explicar. Era simples a explicação, só que isso não garante que eles podem acabar.

 _Todos os dias._

Dois sonhos em um dia só aconteceu em alto mar.

 _Foi terrível._

Praticamente sentia o cheiro delicioso dela subindo suas narinas, e então acordou com fome. Na hora, Fantasma o analisava com os olhos vermelhos repletos de julgamento.

Ele suspirou ao ver que uma tropa do Senhor do Mar de Bravos já o aguardava em um dos portos. Mil pessoas poderiam tê-lo avisado, não importava pois seria muito bom estar em evidência. Precisava achá-la o mais rápido possível e voltar para Winterfell. Olhou para Fantasma com curiosidade, o lobo-gigante parecia um pouco agitado.

Jon sorriu de lado.

\- Sentindo algum cheiro familiar? - perguntou acariciando a pelugem do animal – Tenha calma, precisamos lidar com as formalidades primeiro.

Era uma cidade muito interessante. Traiçoeira, mas bem diversificada em seu povo.

 _Seria o sonho de Mance, talvez._

Reparou que só tinha uma navio de Westeros naquele porto, o que significava que as negociações com o Banco de Ferro não estavam lá das melhores. Jon preferia não se intrometer no meio de discussões políticas, tinha uma guerra para lutar e uma dinastia para colocar no poder novamente.

O dia estava amanhecendo quando desceu do navio diante das tropas de Bravos, que analisavam Fantasma com muita cautela e, por que não, curiosidade. Nenhum daqueles homens ousou apontar a arma para qualquer um deles enquanto a bagagem de Jon era carregada para fora do navio.

\- Seja bem-vindo, Protetor do Norte de Westeros – recepcionou o líder deles, que vestia negro. Era o único que usava essa cor, e diante do que informaram Jon, significava que era um alto nobre ou mercador da Cidade Livre – Fomos avisados da sua vinda pela Rainha Daenerys Targaryen. O Senhor do Mar lhe aguarda em seu palácio.

Ele tinha consciência de que precisava ser aceito naquela Cidade Livre como autoridade, assim poderia conseguir o que queria naquele canto do mundo. Além de ter suporte, deveria se portar como um elemento de conexão para Westeros. Jon tinha consciência de que todos sabiam quem realmente governava o Norte.

(…)

Ainda com os olhos vendados, sentia Jaqen lhe guiando pelos canais subterrâneos da Casa do Preto e Branco. Poderia protestar quanto aquilo, mas sabia que o homem estava sendo muito bondoso e assim resolveu não reclamar pela primeira vez. _Ele mesmo se assustou com minha reação_. Então fez tudo que Jaqen ordenou, deixou que uma criada lhe desse banho com essências florais que não eram exatamente as preferidas dela. Essa mesma criada penteou seus cabelos e arrumou várias mechas em tranças, deixando as outras livres, para o alívio dela.

Então começou a parte realmente estranha.

Jaqen a obrigou a beber um chá que ela nunca tinha visto antes, e quando perguntou, o desgraçado apenas sorriu.

\- A menina não quer ver seu _irmãozinho?_ \- provocou-a uma hora atrás antes de Arya tomar o líquido fumegante e transparente – Se quiser minha permissão para seguir seu caminho, terá que seguir esse pequeno ritual, Arya Stark de Winterfell.

Ela não teve outra opção, resolveu seguir com o plano.

Faria tudo que precisaria para poder se livrar dos Homens Sem Rosto sem que machuquem Jon… ou ela.

Então seguia o caminho lentamente de olhos vendados e com Jaqen a guiando, trajando um vestido repleto de laços e um espartilho muito apertado. Sentia-se como se estivesse indo para um bordel de alto nível, e não duvidaria que esse seria o seu destino.

 _A diferença é que estamos indo na direção oposta._

A área das prostitutas ficava bem distante de onde aqueles caminhos davam, nem precisava tomar o corpo de algum animal para se orientar naquele joguinho idiota.

\- Quem me comprou? - ela perguntou pensando apenas no objetivo daquilo, e não no meio que teria que tomar.

Faria tudo para voltar para Jon, e sua virgindade é um preço mínimo.

 _Será que é tão bom roubar a virgindade de uma mulher?_

Apenas isso seria motivo de tantas meninas desvirginadas por homens que se orgulhavam disso.

\- Ninguém – respondeu Jaqen abrindo uma porta para que ela adentrasse o aposento, subindo escadas em seguida – A menina tem que fazer algo pela organização antes de partir. Estamos abrindo uma exceção no seu caso, geralmente matamos quem deserta.

 _Lá vamos nós novamente…_

\- Ah, vai… - começou rindo da dramaticidade dele - ...a verdade é que vocês não perdem a oportunidade de derrubar um governo alheio e querem usar meu sobrenome para isso.

\- Não é o seu sobrenome que gostaríamos de usar, creio eu – Jaqen respondeu pensativo, deixando-a intrigada – Não é o tipo de coisa que posso falar para a menina, mas procure ficar calma e em silêncio completo. O homem que te requisitou pediu para não ouvir sua voz, então é melhor obedecer se quiser que tudo dê certo.

Uma pergunta veio na mente da menina, deixando-a inquieta.

 _Isso foi uma ameaça?_

\- Ficarei em silêncio mesmo quando o filho da puta entrar em mim, Jaqen – falou Arya tentando deixar tudo o mais claro possível, nada de desentendimentos para que seu caminho esteja livre para ir embora sem outras consequências – O que eu preciso fazer?

\- Estará tudo escuro, o homem precisa do sangue de uma donzela, e não da menina exatamente – respondeu-a abrindo portas duplas para que ela pudesse passar na frente – Fingirá que não está sentindo nada.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Que tipo de coisa você prometeu ao filho da puta? - perguntou desconfiada.

\- O que uma menina pode ter de melhor, é claro.

 _Filho da puta._

(…)

\- Agradeço por estar sendo recebido pelo Senhor do Mar de Bravos – Jon fez uma reverência de respeito, fazendo o sujeito sorrir com o gesto. Obviamente as parcerias com o Pequeno Conselho e a Rainha não são as melhores, deixando Jon a pensar sobre como os braavosi estavam querendo usá-lo em todos aqueles jogos de intriga que sequer o interessava – Todos devem saber que no Norte temos um especial apreço pela hospitalidade, então aprecio a consideração de ser o hóspede de Vossa Graça.

O homem era roliço mas tinha marcas de um passado difícil em suas rugas. Não que Jon soubesse muito do Senhor do Mar de Bravos, ele só observou que a conduta do homem era semelhante à de um lorde buscando uma afinidade com um possível aliado.

 _É o que todos fazem._

Jon só não entendia porque era com ele que isto acontecia no momento.

\- Dragões geralmente são arrogantes, os braavosi tem muita dificuldade em lidar com quem nos oprimiu por tanto tempo no passado – começou o homem, andando com Jon pelos corredores do palácio – Mas acredito que os dragões possuem mais respeito por nós ultimamente.

\- Não tenho muito contato com a Rainha Daenerys e não sei qual tipo de política externa que a Fortaleza Vermelha tem feito, mas acredito que a líderança dela é fundamental para a mudança de posição de Essos para com Westeros – falou Jon tentando não entrar naquele meio conturbado – Devo dizer que meu objetivo aqui é completamente diferente.

O Senhor do Mar de Braavos assentiu tranquilamente.

\- Mesmo não sendo uma visita oficial, ofereço minha hospitalidade como eu disse anteriormente – começou – O seu lobo-gigante é muito interessante, ele terá autorização para ficar nos meus jardins explorando, e eu realmente espero que ele não acabe com minhas plantações raras.

 _É…_

Jon não sabia se podia prometer algo do tipo, mas assentiu do mesmo jeito.

\- É uma honra para mim, Vossa Graça.

O Senhor do Mar fez com que Jon parasse diante de portas duplas brancas decoradas com desenhos de conchas nas laterais. Os olhos azulados do homem pareciam brilhar mais do que o usual para uma pessoa normal, deixando Jon cauteloso com aquela parada brusca.

\- Seus aposentos são estes – indicou o homem roliço, fazendo um trabalho que não era dele. _O que está acontecendo?_ \- É uma honra tê-lo aqui. Deixei um presente preparado, então não hesite em usufruí-lo.

Jon respirou fundo, não estava no humor para mulheres no momento.

 _Exceto uma menina._

\- Devo recusar, Vossa Graça.

O Senhor do Mar de Bravos ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Vai negar um presente que preparei com tanto cuidado, Lorde Jon?

 _Odeio esses jogos de poder._

\- Não farei essa desfeita, Vossa Graça – respondeu já mudando de idéia, iria 'usufruir' e voltar aos seus afazeres – Agradeço previamente.

\- Vai me agradecer mais ainda depois – o homem sorriu após uma piscadela – Em Bravos temos códigos nesses momentos especiais, então ela já foi orientada desde criança sobre como deve se portar ao deixar de ser donzela. Lorde Jon deve não saber, mas priorizamos muito o conforto dessas meninas aqui em Bravos. Não somos Porto Real ou Volantis.

Jon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

 _É sério isso?_

Ele realmente queria lhe dar uma virgem como presente de boas-vindas e ainda falar que Bravos não era tão selvagem quanto Porto Real e Volantis? Jon não entendia como essas pessoas poderiam considerar o Povo Livre como se fossem selvagens, afinal, eles realmente fazem as mesmas coisas mas com nomes diferentes.

\- Qual código devo seguir, Vossa Graça?

 _Isso acabou virando uma missão oficial diplomática._

\- Nada de luz, nada de sons – respondeu simplesmente – A luz é para não mostrar seu rosto, como o costume das seguidoras de Pérola Negra, quando não são exclusivas de algum homem. Elas só mostram suas faces quando alguém a protege, o que é compreensível. Quero que entenda que é um teste para ela, e se passar, ela terá seu lugar em Bravos. Os sons tiram a concentração.

 _Ahn…?_

\- Estou impressionado com o rigor daqui – comentou com sinceridade, ganhando dois tapinhas esquisitíssimos antes de virar as costas com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Um dos seus guardas abriu as portas duplas para Jon, que logo localizou uma figura esbelta sentada na enorme cama de dossel. Ela não olhava para ele, apenas mexia em um dos enfeites do vestido.

 _Nada de sons._

Era lua cheia e a noite estava clara, mas as cortinas deixavam toda essa claridade do lado de fora. Obviamente não estava tudo tão escuro quanto as noites do Norte, como Jon está acostumado, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente para vê-la. Respirou fundo antes de se despir, notando que ela escutou os seus movimentos e começou a tirar o próprio vestido.

Ou melhor, tentava tirar o espartilho.

Ele foi obrigado a sufocar o riso.

 _Uma menina bem inexperiente, de fato._

Entendia agora os tais códigos de Bravos. Iria assustá-la com qualquer coisinha.

Vestia apenas seus calções quando foi até ela, desamarrando os laços de sua cintura. Eram muito macios, e quem quer que tinha comprado o vestido para ela, realmente acertaram pois não era óbvio. Jon notou que ela não possuía uma conexão muito forte com a sedução, mas que, de alguma forma, era sedutora para ele. Aproveitou que estava atrás dela e beijou-a na nuca antes de largar todo o vestido no chão, deixando-a vestida apenas com uma fina túnica que ia até as coxas.

Afastou as mechas de cabelos escuros das costas dela, acariciando seus ombros e braços para que não fosse uma experiência traumatizante para ela. Antes que pudesse pensar, seu membro já estava completamente enrijecido e sendo pressionado contra as costas da menina, que não era tão alta.

 _Ela está desconfortável._

Correu suas mãos pelas costas da menina, retirando a túnica lentamente para que ela pudesse acostumar com sua presença. Imóvel, ela parecia hesitar em tudo que fazia. Jon a contornou, encarando uma face escura pela claridade, acariciando-a levemente na bochecha enquanto sua outra mão ocupava a cintura daquela menina.

 _É uma menina mesmo._

O corpo era lindo, mas parecia ser bem nova.

Cheirou o pescoço dela, despertando algo completamente novo e antigo ao mesmo tempo. Não entendeu porque havia gostado tanto do toque da pele e o fraco cheiro que estava por trás daqueles perfumes florais tão apreciados por serem delicados. Cheirava algo que Jon realmente não entendia.

Foi isto que deu-lhe o impulso de tomar os lábios dela agressivamente, apertando seus seios levemente, passando seus dedos pelos mamilos enrijecidos. Ela era tão inexperiente que precisou de um tempo para adaptar-se ao beijo, mas o fez rapidamente.

Assim que o beijo foi aprofundando, Jon sentiu os braços da menina ao redor do seu pescoço e ele a puxou para mais perto. Havia gostado de algo nela que não conseguia explicar. Desceu uma de suas mãos até a vagina e se sentiu extremamente satisfeito com o efeito que estava colocando sobre ela.

 _Molhada. Muito molhada._

Seria perfeito para ela.

Colocou-a contra a parede, mordendo toda a região do pescoço e busto. Pela primeira vez, Jon não tinha muito controle sobre o que fazia no meio de uma relação sexual, era como se ele estivesse esquecido do que aprendera e simplesmente deixou-se guiar pelos instintos.

Jon aprendeu a confiar neles depois do motim que sofreu na Muralha.

Sugou os mamilos dela enquanto apertava os seios, colocando o dedo indicador no mamilo em que estava livre. Ouviu-a arfar em leves sussurros, dando liberdade para que ele a colocasse em seu colo para levar até a cama. Retirou os calções e deitou sobre ela, enfiando o indicador em sua vagina para prepará-la.

Beijou-a novamente. Sentia algo diferente, mas ignorou esse sentimento.

Pensou em beijar a vagina da menina para vê-la se contorcendo de prazer, então percebeu que seu membro duro praticamente doía de tão excitado que ele se sentia. Deitou sobre ela, fazendo-a abrir as pernas, e colocou seu membro lentamente…

 _...pelos deuses antigos!_

Ela era tão quente e apertada que não era por acaso que sua respiração havia mudado completamente. Jon sentiu muita vontade de pedir para que ela relaxasse e que ele iria a respeitar independente de qualquer coisa, mas logo lembrou que o pedido que recebeu era do Senhor do Mar de Bravos. Não tinha o direito de ignorá-lo.

Mas nem ele aguentou conforme conquistava espaço dentro dela, penetrando-a cada vez mais rápido até que ela se acostumasse com ele. Jon arfava enquanto a cheirava, sentindo as mãos da menina percorrem suas costas e peitoral. Ele se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma forte mordida no pescoço, unhas cravando em suas costas e mais outra mordida no ombro.

Ela o excitava completamente.

Segundos antes de gozar, pensou seriamente em pedir para que ela fosse exclusiva dela, mas logo mudou de idéia já que era obviamente inviável. Jogou sua semente dentro dela, escorrendo pela parte interna das coxas enquanto ambos tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Jon deitou ao seu lado, ainda tentando controlar a respiração.

 _Por qual motivo não posso sem saber nada dela?_

Sentiu uma sensação esquisita passar por si e não teve noção do porquê havia ligado seus sonhos com sua irmãzinha com aquela situação ali. Jon só poderia estar ficando louco.

\- Sei que eu não posso saber quem você é, mas queria saber pelo menos o seu nome – falou após alguns minutos de silêncio, e parou tudo pior a partir disto. Percebeu que ela havia ficado tensa, sentando-se na cama em um só movimento – O que foi, eu te machuquei…?

\- Eu acho que conheço sua voz – falou a menina com a voz um pouco instável.

Agora que ela tinha falado, Jon notou a mesma coisa e…

 _...não, não, NÃO!_

Ele se levantou da cama em um pulo, analisando a figura dela em choque. O silêncio havia se alojado entre eles, provocando uma sensação nada boa em Jon. Ele correu até as cortinas, abrindo-as… ou melhor, arrancando-as do suporte em sua pressa de verificar seu tão doloroso palpite.

Ao voltar seu olhar para a cama, viu os olhos arregalados da menina o encarando.

Jon reconheceria aqueles olhos de loba em qualquer lugar do mundo.

 _Pelos deuses antigos, o que eu fiz?!_

 _ **N/A: obrigada pela review, a primeira da fic! Espero que não seja a única, né. Eu demorei a postar porque estava sem internet, tive uns probleminhas com as péssimas empresas de comunicação daqui do Brasil. Se quiserem umm conselho: NUNCA contratem a Oi para nada. Nem a NET. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, foi muito divertido escrevê-lo hahahaha não para os personagens, que pena. Espero que os leitores-fantasma apareçam e me façam uma visita legal através das reviews, ok? Beijos!**_


End file.
